Birthday Suprise
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: With Inoichi's corupted mind and Jiraya sensei's perverted-ness, this party is most likly going to turn out as a porn.' MinaKush fluff


**A/N: Hey everyone. I just thought of this and decided to write it. How you enjoy it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… I just own the plot of this story ^^**

Today was Minato's nineteenth birthday and he was getting ready for the party that was being held for him, courtesy of Inoichi and Jiraya.

'Yeah, this should be good. With Inoichi's corrupted mind and jiraya's pervert-ness, this party is most probably going to end up as a porn.' He thought grimly.

He had just finished tying his tie and pulled his shoes on.

He had been told to dress nice and to arrive at the Hokage monument.

Everyone knew that the Hokage monument was his favorite spot. 'Which is probably why they decided to throw the part on top of it.'

Minato sighed and left his small, cramped apartment. He made a mental note to start searching for a bigger one.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Hokage monument, he was flocked my various people, wishing him a happy birthday.

'Thanks everyone' he gave a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

He hated all the attention her got on his birthday.

He would rather having a quiet night at home curled up with a book… _'Or curled up with Kushina'_

Minato quickly shook the thought from his mind. 'Jiraya sensei is starting to rub off on me.'

'Hey Minato!'

'Speak of the devil' He muttered to him self before turning to face his sensei.

'Hey Jiraya sensei.'

'How're you liking the party?' Jiraya asked eagerly.

'Uh… I just got her-'

'Have you seen Kushina yet? Wow does she look hot. She's actually in a dress… a very short one in fact.'

Minato suddenly got a mental image of Kushina in an extremely short dress, running towards him an-

Minato had to quickly shake that thought from his mind before he got a nosebleed.

'Jiraya sensei, can you please stop thinking of Kushina like that?' He asked in anger.

Jiraya ignored him and started talking about other women that he was perving on.

Minato sighed and pretended to listen…

It had been an hour before Minato was able to sneak away from his sensei.

Jiraya had seen a woman in her early twenties and started hitting on her, therefore allowing Minato to make an escape.

Minato sighed in relief as her made his way from Jiraya… that was until he ran into Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza or InoShikaCho as they were formally known as on the battle field.

'Minato 'm man. How're you doin?' Inoichi slurred as he lazily placed an arm around Minato's shoulders

'Great, he's already been drinking.' Minato thought with a sigh.

'Um, hey Inoichi…' Minato looked over at Shikaku and Choza for help.

Shikaku sighed. 'Hey Inoichi, I think I see your girlfriend over at the alcohol.'

Inoichi grinned and ran over to the alcohol stand.

Minato said thank you before parting ways with them.

The party had been on for hours and most people were drunk.

Minato was still looking for Kushina. He had, had no luck in finding her. 'What's the use of celebrating your birthday with your best friend?' He asked himself.

_'Don't you mean the woman you love?'_

Minato groaned. For some reason Jiraya was the voice of his conscious… 'Why!?' he asked him self in anger.

'Why what?'

Minato looked up and saw Kushina. She was wearing a Dark green dress that complimented her eyes, and it only stopped at her knees. 'Sensei you lying bastard.' He thought. Not that he cared about the length of Kushina's dress. He was just didn't want other guys staring at her all night.

'O-Oh Kushina, hi' he stuttered.

Kushina just smiled.

'U-Uh, y-you look nice.' _'Yeah nice one Minato, Just asked her out already.'_

Once again, Minato ignored the voice inside his head that he was sure was Jiraya's.

'Thanks' She grinned.

Minato gave a soft smile.

Minato and Kushina just stared at each other smiling. It was starting to get awkward.

'Okay everyone, its time for the cake!' Tsunade said after awhile.

Minato sighed and went over to where the cake was. It was obviously store brought. No one he knew could make cake as tall as this one was.

Everyone surrounded him and started singing.

'Okay, now cut the cake Minato' Tsunade smiled.

'If you touch the bottom you've got to kiss the closest girl!' Jiraya and Inoichi sang.

Yep, they were definitely drunk.

Minato sighed and shook his head as he cut the cake.

'You touched the bottom. Go kiss the girl next to you.' Tsunade Whispered as he pointed to the girl next to him, who happened to be Kushina.

He blushed and looked away.

Kushina smiled and turned to Minato.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in to a long passionate kiss.

Minato at first hesitated but soon smiled and returned the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist as he did.

Maybe the night wasn't as bad as he thought it was…

**Please Review =]**


End file.
